


Take Me Back to How It Used to Be

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, Drabble Collection, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik wants to go back, and Petr doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back to How It Used to Be

Petr hates him with a burning passion now, and that will never change. It was his fault he was in a full body cast for the last six months, and it's been hell. He was driving under the influence of alcohol, and crashed his car into a huge tree.

To say he hated Henrik, would be an understatement. 

Or so it seemed, and was expected of Petr.


End file.
